A different world
by AnonymousArchon
Summary: Shortly after settling in the Nexus, Sylvanas is taken to a other Realm again. This time it's a world in relative peace. Can Sylvanas live a peaceful life or will she throw this world into war?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Heroes of the Storm or any character from the game, they are owned by Blizzard entertainment.**

 **In this story all heroes in HotS have a lot of their memory taken from them, to avoid fights in the teams and to ban overly powerful skills from. Additionally they have their ability to feel taken from them to make them respawnable.**

Sylvanas fired a shot into a guard that was further away and threw her dagger at the one closest to her. Only five more and the Punisher would arrive. The poison of her dagger took out two more as she sent her banshees over to the shrine where the Punisher would appear. Standing next to the shrine Sylvanas hoped that she would be fast enough before the opposing Dehaka would respawn and get her. Just 55 seconds ago the teamfight had started with his death. After that both teams lost all their members to each other or to the guards that spawned all around them. Sylvanas herself had been told to take camps to push in multiple lanes at once. When she had arrived at the altar the only survivor was the opposing Lt. Morales trying to kill enough guards before the teams respawned. Morales hadn't noticed that Sylvanas hadn't been in the teamfight. When she noticed her mistake it was already too late to run. Sylvanas noticed Dehaka unburrowing nearby as she killed the last guard. The portal opened next to her. Exhausted Sylvanas activated her hearthstone only to get hit by Dehaka's isolation. Blinded Sylvanas fell into the portal behind her. Then she fell unconscious.

Sylvanas woke up lying in a grass field close to a small stream surrounded by trees. Looking around the first thing she noticed was that the fog of war which had accompanied her all of her life was missing, letting her see a huge area. Next she noticed that she had no map of the area, making her wonder where she was. Checking her inventory she was relieved to see that she still had her weapons with her. Looking upwards she noticed that the sun was already setting. Then she noticed a small bird flying over her. It left a white trail behind and flew at a slow and steady pace. To let off some steam Sylvanas took aim and shot an arrow at it. But somehow sylvanas managed to miss the slow thing. Taking a closer look the bird seemed like it was far away, to far to hit with an arrow. It was higher in the air than anything she had ever seen. "I should find out where I am" Sylvanas mumbled to herself while she got up. But she immediately fell down again feeling a ripping pain in her left leg. Collapsing on the floor again Sylvanas tried to remember the last time she had felt pain or anything for that matter. Now that she thought about it, she noticed that she felt the wind on her skin and the grass tickling her legs. Suddenly Sylvanas heard a loud grumbling. Surprised by the noise she looked around searching for the source of it, only to find out that she was hungry. 'Great did this place make me mortal again' Sylvanas thought to herself. Looking at her leg again it seemed a little deformed. 'Even better I'm mortal again with a broken leg in the middle of nowhere' Sylvanas wasn't in a great mood and the hunger didn't help either. "Hey do you need help?" she heard from behind. Letting out a growl Sylvanas turned around as well as she could, only to see a man standing around 50 meters away from her. "Leave me alone" she said while throwing her dagger at him. The man barely avoided the dagger and backed off immediately. The dagger flew back to Sylvanas and she was relieved to know that at least her skills weren't removed when she got to this dimension. Maybe she could use her haunting wave to get to the water, now that she thought about it she was really thirsty. The banshees she sent out almost immediately vanished in the sunlight even though it was fading slowly. Once Sylvanas calmed down a little she started to feel tired. To her it seemed as if all the sleep that she hadn't gotten since she turned undead. As the light faded out Sylvanas couldn't keep her eyes open and slowly fell to sleep. Almost asleep she felt that she was picked up by someone, but not even able to open her eyes she didn't care about what happened to her.

 **AN: This is my first story so if you find any grammatical or language mistakes please tell me. Any feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you for the friendly review. Secondly I suck with describing people, so sorry for that.**

After a long sleep Sylvanas woke up and looked around in the room she was. To her left there was a large window letting in the bright sunlight from outside.A bookshelf was next to the window with only a few but very large books on it. Below the bookshelf Sylvanas could see a desk with something that looked similar to what Raynor had called a laptop when she had talked to him outside of battle. But the one on the the desk looked like it had been cut in half. The wall in front of Sylvanas had two weapons crossing each other, one was a rifle somewhat similar to nova's the other one a black sword. The sword looked like a dragon with the tail as the blade, the wings as handguards and the neck as the handle, ending in a head with a red crystal in the mouth. It didn't look like a fighting weapon, more like some decoration. Next to the weapons was a large wardrobe. Now Sylvanas was already looking to the right. The right side consisted of a door and a large puzzle of three snow tigers looking over a small globe. Their look had something comforting, as if they would guard your sleep. Directly to her right was a bedside table with a tray of food on it. There was a note on the tray too, it read "here's some breakfast, I'll be back soon. -Jack". Hungry as she was Sylvanas devoured everything on the tray within minutes. Now that she wasn't hungry anymore she thought about getting away again, noticing that her weapons weren't anywhere. Trying to get out of the bed, Sylvanas was unkindly reminded that her leg was injured. Being stuck to the bed she looked out of the window, overseeing a small valley filled with crop fields and meadows. After looking out for a while Sylvanas heard someone walking up wooden stairs. She turned around to see the door open, where she saw the man after whom she had thrown her dagger. Her heart dropped in an instant and she could already see her end. The man however smiled at her and said "Good morning, or I should probably say good afternoon." Sylvanas jaw dropped as she heard him speak as though she was a stranger he met on the street, she couldn't even hear a little bit of hate or grudge in his voice. Maybe he was a good actor, that would make him even more dangerous, Sylvanas' thought to herself. "Hey! Are you ok? Hello?" the man interrupted her train of thought. "I'm fine, just like anyone with a broken leg." Sylvanas snapped at him, already annoyed by the caringness in his tone. "Anyway my name is Jack, nice to meet you."

"I tried to kill you at first sight and you still think it's nice to meet me? Do you have some sort of brain damage?"

"Wow you do know how to make friends, don't you? You could at least tell me your name and why you were in the middle of nowhere with a broken leg."

"I am Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken, are you happy now? And why I am here, I'd like to know that too."

"Well _O mighty Queen_ tomorrow you will have to see a doctor, you don't want that leg to grow back together all strange and deformed, or do you?"

"And how exactly do you intend to get me to a doctor? I don't think that I blend in all to well."

"Well I got you here without any problem so why not anywhere else? But before you think about getting to the doctor you should take a shower, I mean no offence but you smell like shit."

" _Thank you for that compliment._ I can't even stand, so how would I take a shower?"

"Then you'll have to take a bath. And I'll have to carry you around, or maybe I still have my old crutches somewhere… I'll be right back, don't go away" Sylvanas had to chuckle a bit when she heard that, meanwhile Jack had already left the room. Sylvanas couldn't make out what to think about Jack, he was far too kind for nearly being killed by her so he could be planning some kind of revenge on her. On the other hand she really didn't have any options other than go along with it. After three minutes Jack came back and Sylvanas was calm enough to take a good look at him. Jack was about 1.9 meters (a little over 6 feet) high and relatively slim. His hair was a light brown color in contrast to his ice-blue eyes and he still had that little grin on his face, making him look like he never had anything bad happen to him. The scar that stretched along his whole left arm however made that idea sound stupid. He wore a light blue T-shirt and matching shorts. All in all he looked pretty decent.

"Maybe you want something else to wear after your bath. Your clothing or rather your armor really doesn't fit to the normal clothing here." Jack said opening the wardrobe.

"My armor is great, I won't wear anything else!" Sylvanas exclaimed a little angry.

"Well, if you want that everyone stares at you, then I guess go ahead."

"You think that everyone would stare at me, because of my armor? What's wrong with the people here?"

"Probably more because your skin is blue and your armor is very skin revealing."

"Ugh, then what do you suggest I wear?"

"How about this?" Jack took out a black T-shirt with a wolf howling at the moon on the backside.

"Hey that doesn't look bad, where did you get that?"

"Umm, from the store. I think we will also go shopping tomorrow after we go to the doctor." Jack took out a blue jeans and took the clothes out the door. When he came back he had two crutches in his hands and handed them to Sylvanas. She tried to get up again and, with Jack's help, she stood up. But as soon as her left foot touched the floor, the pain made Sylvanas fall on the bed again.

"This doesn't work, so I'll have to carry you." with these words Jack picked Sylvanas up and carried her out the door. He turned left and took her down some stairs. Then he turned right and they were in the bathroom already.

"I think you can manage the rest on your own." Jack said, putting Sylvanas down on a chair next to the bathtub.

"Just call if you need anything." Jack said before he closed the door from the outside.

Sylvanas managed to undress and get into the water, which was filled with bubbles and very warm. Looking around for some soap, she found a collection of shampoos and body lotions. Using them Sylvanas cleaned herself and then relaxed in the water for a while.

"Now to the difficult part." she mumbled, trying to get out of the water. After what seemed like an eternity she sat on the chair wrapped in a towel. Once she was dressed again Sylvanas took a look at the large mirror taking up a third of one of the walls.

"Not exactly my style, but it looks okay. Umm.. Jaaack?"

"Wait one moment." Jack answered, and after 20 seconds he knocked on the door.

"Come in already and carry your queen to her bed!" Sylvanas demanded in a overly commanding voice. Jack opened the door and picked up Sylvanas at her waist and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, that's not the way you treat a queen!" she complained.

"Well you never said how I should carry you." with these words Jack took Sylvanas off his back and sat her on a chair in front of a table. Jack walked over to the oven not far from the table and took out a pizza. He cut the pizza up and put it on the table.

"Why do you do all of this for me? I mean I tried to kill you on first sight and you carried me around."

"Well I couldn't just leave you out there sleeping on the ground, so I took you with me."

"Hmm… I guess that makes sense."

They ate the pizza and Jack helped Sylvanas back into the bed.

"Is this your bed?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"Well where do you sleep then?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, it's pretty comfortable so don't worry about ."

"Goodnight." Jack left the room leaving Sylvanas to her thoughts. Maybe Jack really just was too friendly to leave her in the wild. No matter why he did it Sylvanas had to pay him back somehow. And with that thought she fell asleep.

 **AN: If you find any grammatical or language mistakes please tell me. Any feedback is appreciated. Also if you have any questions about anything ask them, I will try to answer them within the story. If I don't do that I will answer them here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvanas woke up from the sun shining in her face. "Sun annoy someone else, I'm trying to sleep!" she grumbled opening her eyes looking at the crossed weapons across the room. Using the crutches she slowly got up and walked over to them. Taking a better look the sword was definitely only decoration made from some kind of crystal. But the rifle was interesting, made from metals Sylvanas didn't know. Additionally it weighed less than what she had expected. It had some kind of name, more a combination of letters and numbers, written on it. " _Exp.-5:7s-0.3%F_ what a dumb name, probably a failed test weapon not deserving a real name." Sylvanas mumbled not liking the silence that surrounded her. Not wanting to break anything she walked away and left the room. Outside she looked around the stairs to her left that lead downstairs, to her right was another door. Behind the door was a room filled with cardboard boxes that were gathering dust and cobwebs. A little further into the room a sword stand was illuminated.

"Oh wow, another crystal sword." Sylvanas walked up to it to take a better look, something was different about this sword. It was oceanblue and had a green gemstone in the handle. Something didn't fit into the picture, but at first Sylvanas had no idea what it was. The blade was actually made of some metal alloy edged by crystals making it look mysterious, other than that it was free from any decorative aspect. It was definitely made to fight, not to brag. The insignia was what made the weapon strange, a flame that came out of the cross-guard. The name of the sword was imprinted on the cross guard, it read ' _flammenfluch'_.

"This house is filled with strange named weapons." Sylvanas picked up the sword with her right hand and swung it around a little, it seemed like it was filled with liquid making the handling difficult.

"Be careful with that." Jack said from the entrance with a trace of concern in his voice.

"Why? It's not like it will just burn me."

"Actually that is what could happen." He took the sword from her and pressed the green gem from both sides, making flames erupt from the blade.

"There is a highly flammable liquid in the sword, that can be ignited with the push of a button."

"Any other weapons that are dangerous for the user?" Sylvanas was slightly scared that a weapon this dangerous was just lying around.

"Yes, 'sturmzahn' and 'eisklaue' are similarly dangerous."

"What are these names anyway? They don't make sense, at least not to me."

"Oh they are from Gaia, a island in the north-east, and translate to 'flamecurse', 'stormtooth' and 'iceclaw'."

"How did you get them? They seem rare or even unique."

"That's a long story for another time, but maybe you want to eat something, before we go to a doctor." Jack put the sword back on the stand, after he extinguished the flames. He took Sylvanas downstairs and they ate breakfast. They didn't speak much, mainly because both were hungry. A little later they went out, to go to a doctor. Jack led her to a car, it was completely black with toned glass and it looked like it was meant for speed. A noise from behind the house made Jack jump in surprise. He went around the corner while pulling out a knife from his pocket. "Get away from Jack, if you value your life." A female voice shouted from some distance. Sylvanas turned towards the source, only to see a mane of blonde hair run away. 'What was that? And who was that? And how much can I trust her?' Sylvanas' mind was filled with questions.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked when he came back, smiling at her.

"Sure, what made that noise?"

"Probably just a cat that knocked something over. Nothing to worry about." They entered the car and drove to a middle sized city, without saying anything.

"Here we are." Jack announced as he parked in front of a white building. A large sign read 'Dr. Greenfield'.

They walked inside to the reception, and the receptionist instantly stopped his paperwork and said "The doctor is already waiting for you Jack, but how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but maybe we can talk later. Ms Windrunner here really needs to see him."

"Well, you know the way."

"I'll talk to you later, bye." Jack led Sylvanas left through a full waiting room and just as he wanted to open the door on the other side, a man stepped in his way and shouted "You have to wait like anyone else here, who do you think you are?"

"I actually don't have to wait. And I suggest that you get out of the way, before I am annoyed."

"Just because you are taller than me doesn't mean that you can beat me, gaian scum!"

"Indeed it doesn't." Jack said and picked up the man in front of him by the shoulders, high enough that their eyes were even.

"But I'm not here to fight you." Jack put the man down to his left and opened the door, signaling Sylvanas to go through. When she passed the man he kicked her crutch, making her fall onto him.

"Big mistake." Sylvanas growled and gave him a fist to the face. Caught off-guard he tumbled back. Jack took Sylvanas and went through the door with her quickly.

"What was wrong with that guy?" Sylvanas wondered, still a little shocked.

"I'll find out later." Jack lead her to the doctors room.

"Good morning Jack, you only come if you have to, don't you?"

"No, I don't even have a problem Lukas. But I should introduce you to Ms Windrunner, she needs your help." Jack turned to Sylvanas "This is doctor Lukas Greenfield, the best doc in the southern union."

"He's exaggerating and not just a little bit."

"I guess I can leave you two alone for a little, I still have a few things to do." Jack said and left the room. The doctor was examining Sylvanas' leg, when she asked why they used their first names.

"Well everyone calls Jack Jack, because none of us can pronounce his last name correctly. And we are good friends."

"Okay, and why did that guy call him 'gaian scum'?"

"Well he is clearly from Gaia and most people here don't like gaians, so he probably just wanted the surrounding people to help him against Jack."

"How is his heritage so clear?"

"Haven't you noticed that Jack is taller than everyone. I am tall for people around here and he still is a head higher. So he has to look down on everyone, and some don't like that."

"Can you tell me where Jack got that scar?"

"I have no idea how he got the scar, but from what I heard he already had it when he came here. Now I need your permission to narcotize you, because that leg needs surgery."

"How long does it take?"

"Probably two hours."

"And when can I walk again?"

"With crutches after a few days. Without them three or four weeks."

Jack entered the room and asked "How bad is it?"

"Surgery and four weeks and she'll be good as new."

"What did you do?" Sylvanas wanted to know from Jack.

"Umm I talked to that guy again and he challenged me to an arena fight."

"Did you accept?"

"Yes, I will face him next week."

"Well then have fun." The doctor told Jack and turned to Sylvanas "Are you ready for Surgery?"

"Hold on a moment you want to do this right away?" Jack looked shocked.

"It would be the fastest, I don't have much time in the next weeks and your girlfriend seems keen on walking again."

"First of all she isn't my girlfriend and second it's her decision."

"Yes it is, and I would like to walk again." Sylvanas threw in, and ended the conversation. About half an hour later Sylvanas laid in the operating room and fell asleep to the anesthetic she was given.

 **AN: If you find any grammatical or language mistakes please tell me. Any feedback is appreciated. Also if you have any questions about anything ask them, I will try to answer them within the story. If I don't do that I will answer them here.**

 **Thank you very much for the critique Consort**

 **Yes exact numbers aren't good, that's why I wrote 'about 1.9 meters' (I learned the metric system). Changed it anyway.**

 **Maybe a little too trusting, I have to admit.**

 **And the upload rate is very 'unstable'.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Sylvanas woke up, she found herself in a white and clean room, probably in a hospital. She heard voices coming through a door to her left.

"Are you sure she is worth the trouble?" A unfamiliar voice asked.

"Let that be my problem, if it pays off in the end everything is okay." Jack stated in a stern tone. 'Had they been talking about her?' Sylvanas wondered and remembered what the blonde woman had said to her before they went to the doctor 'Get away from Jack, if you value your life.'. Maybe the woman could tell her more, but where could Sylvanas find her?

"Oh, you woke up already." Jack said as he entered the room. "I have to go to work again, but I got you a information tablet, maybe you want to know a few things." He handed her the information tablet.

"Thank you, have fun at work…. What do you work?"

"I am a lead engineer in a development team."

"And what do you develop?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk about my work."

"Ok, then have fun anyway."

"I'll see you later again." Jack said as he left. Sylvanas looked at the tablet in front of her and tapped on it. Not really knowing where to start she looked at the subjects that seemed relevant to her.

 **-Arena**

The Arena was founded shortly after the arrival of the first settlers (~500 years ago), at first it was a way for fighters to earn money during peaceful times. Later the Arena was used as a easy way to settle disputes, this function is still used with slightly different rules.

 **-Gaia**

Gaia is a large island to the east of Laria and Coria and is said to be the origin of life. It is the largest independent land and is ruled by nine families, constantly fighting for power. Since the great war the island has turned into one giant fortress and refuses contact to outsiders.

 **-Legendary Swords**

Legends say that these swords were made in a volcano by the most powerful mages of all times. Each one has a different power and passive effect. Most of the swords were lost during the war after the discovery of Laria and Coria. On most swords the colour matches it's power, the only exception to this are the fire and the water sword, why this is, is still unknown.

A knocking on the door interrupted Sylvanas' reading.

"Come in." She said loudly. A woman dressed in white clothes entered the room with a tray filled with food. She handed the tray to Sylvanas and left again, before Sylvanas could react.

"Great, hospital food." She rolled her eyes, but started to eat anyway. The meal tasted better than she had expected. She resumed to read, and found a subject that interested her enough to read the 'more information'.

 **-Magic**

The use of magic was only available to very few people, they were categorised into Magician, Mind-breaker and Detectant. The weakest and most common form was the Detectant, capable of sensing and often also defuse magical traps.

A Mind-breaker could read minds and strong Mind-breakers could temporarily take control over someone else's body, by breaking their mind.

Magicians could use magic to do whatever they want. They were the most dangerous fighters, as they could use a single spell to kill thousands of enemies. The only protection from spells were other spells. The longest fight between two magician was over three weeks long and left a large island between the two continents uninhabitable. This event lead to the sealing of magic, by the high Magicians (~350 years ago). The seal hinders humans from accessing the magic energy. Additionally the old language (not gaian), which was used to direct the energy was enchanted, to sound like mumbling to those who don't speak it. Even though magic was made unusable for humans it is still used in the form of the legendary Swords, a few other artefacts and Metal-berries.

'So the magic was sealed off, because it was too powerful, but already cast spells still work. So any magical trap is a permanent problem now? And that mind-breaking sounds a lot like my mind control.' Sylvanas thought. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" The receptionist entered the room and said "Jack sent me a message to tell you that he can't come by, he has to work through the night."

"Why would he have to work in the night?"

"He said something about a deadline for the project. Anyway you have two options, either I drive you to his house or you stay here tonight."

"I guess I'll stay here."

"Okay then goodnight Ms. Windrunner." The receptionist turned towards the door.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He turned to her again.

"How good do you know Jack?"

"A little better than most, why?"

"I want to know more about his past."

"Then I can't help you, he doesn't talk about his past."

"Don't you know a little bit?"

"All that I can tell you is that he is from one of the ruling clans in Gaia. And that he travelled with a circus for a little while."

"How did you find out?"

"His armor has the symbol of the central clan on it, a dragon holding something in both of his front claws. And he told a story about his time with the circus."

"Can you tell me Jack's full name?"

"No, his last name is in old language, another sign for being part of a ruling clan."

"Really? The doctor only said that he couldn't pronounce it."

"Well that's a nice way to say it."

"Indeed, thank you for the conversation. I think I should get some rest, goodnight…. Umm I don't even know your name."

"Ohh, excuse by bad manners. You can call me Sean. Goodnight Ms. Windrunner." He left the room, and Sylvanas fell asleep fast.

 **AN: If you find any grammatical or language mistakes please tell me. Any feedback is appreciated. Also if you have any questions about anything ask them, I will try to answer them within the story. If I don't do that I will answer them here.**

 **consort**

 **No, the decoration stays decoration. And the mentioned swords will be seen soon, in the arena.** **+Thank you for correcting me.**


End file.
